


A Very Lehnsherr Jewish Christmas

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Family Fluff, Gen, family traditions, jewish christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Ruth and Erik make traditions for themselves once their parents have passed away. They never feel as perfect as when it's them and little Lorna, enjoying their Lehnsherr Jewish Christmas traditions.(Movies and Chinese food are definitely involved.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	A Very Lehnsherr Jewish Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinaxpow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaxpow/gifts).



> cw: food, alcohol mention
> 
> just.... almost 600 words of nothing but pure Lehnsherr fluff
> 
> Enjoy, Tina, and happy holidays!

Erik’s family doesn’t have too many family traditions. Nothing beyond the big, mandatory sort of things, like getting together to make latkes on the first night of Hanukkah or the songs they sing at the end of their seder. But things like ‘every fifth night of Hanukkah, everyone gets together to watch The Wizard of Oz and eat pizza’ or ‘instead of bagels, we break fast with chips and queso’. It’s part of the reason why after their parents have passed away, Ruth and Erik do their best to make their own traditions. 

They double down on it once Lorna is born. Something to pass down to the kids makes it that much more important. Christmas Eve marks their day for watching The Empire Strikes Back and eating enough take out Chinese food that their insides are about to burst. It’s their seventh year doing it, Lorna’s fifth, and Erik somehow likes it a little more each year. 

He knocks on Ruth’s door at 6 o’clock sharp, holding their bags of food in the same hand he’s holding Lorna with. It’s a delicate balance he’s grown well acquainted with during fatherhood. When Ruth opens the door, he sets Lorna down just inside and holds up the bags. “I come bearing gifts.” 

“Come on in, Santa Claus,” she says, laughing as she closes the door behind him and then takes one of the bags room him to put on the counter. “No Charles today?” 

“Eh. We’re on a break right now,” Erik answers simply, shrugging. 

Ruth just smirks at him. “How could I forget? It’s been a whole three weeks since I last saw you two together and the on-off couple of the century would never dare last longer than that?” 

“How long have you been sitting on that joke, Ruth?” Erik rolls his eyes and, after checking that Lorna’s not looking, flips her off for good measure. 

“I have a whole folder on my notes app devoted to ways I can make fun of you every time you break up with Charles again. Next time, though, can you see about getting some custody agreement worked out for David? I was looking forward to having my two favorite kiddos around! Not that my precious little Lorna isn’t a star all on her own!” she coos, swooping down to pick her up. 

Lorna giggles and hugs her aunt tightly in return. “Hi, Auntie Lorna. It’s okay, Davey and I still talk sometimes. On the astral plane.” 

“That’s nice, sweetie.” Lorna pats her head gently. 

Like Erik, she’s pretty much learned to mostly ignore the occasional strange comments from Lorna and David. Ruth gets Lorna set up in the living room, in a blanket and cushion fort for the movie watching, while Erik divides the food out into plates for all of them. He comes back with all their plates, as well as apple juice and champagne for him and Ruth, levitating a few steps in front of him with his powers. 

He sits down in the fort with Lorna and Ruth on the other side of her. As soon as the food is distributed, Ruth starts the movie. Lorna cuddles up between them, making a mess all over her hands and clothes with the potstickers she’s eating. Erik pats her hair gently and grins over at his sister. 

“Pretty good traditions, huh?” he asks her. 

Ruth nods. “Mama and Pa would be proud.” 

“I think they would, Ruthie. I think they would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you'd like to join us for more fun times and possible future exchanges, feel free to at [The Brotherhood, an X-Men discord.](https://discord.gg/WYNyhb2)


End file.
